1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a method for manufacturing the digital camera, and particularly relates to a digital camera capable of manual focusing and of varying the focal length of a main lens, and to a method for manufacturing the digital camera.
2. Background Technology
In examples of this type of cameras presented in the past, a so-called double-image matching range finder is provided, the double-image matching range finder which includes a viewfinder optical system including a half mirror, and a range finder optical system for rotating in coupling with the manual focusing operation of an imaging lens using the principle of triangulation. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-122907 discloses such camera, as an example. In such a camera, the image used as the viewfinder image is an image in which a range finder image inputted from the range finder optical system is superimposed, via the half mirror, on a viewfinder image inputted from the viewfinder optical system.